Mugman Lost Episode: "Bloody Mugman"
So, a couple of days ago, I was watching YouTube videos and checked my subscription box to find that Lemurboy123 had uploaded a new video titled, "Bloody Mugman". Being a huge fan of the Mugman series, I double-clicked the video and it began to play. It started normally with the intro, then it went to the title card, which had Mugman's silhouette with red, glowing eyes covered in blood with "Bloody Mugman" in a bloody font. I thought it was a bit out of place, but kept watching anyways. It began with Mugman eating a bag of pistachios, but Johnny barged through the door and yelled, "MUGMAN, YOU TOOK MY PISTACHIOS!!!", in a distorted and loud voice. It really hurt my ears, I guess Jacob accidentally messed up the audio without knowing. Johnny then grabs the pistachios and leaves angrily. Mugman began to sob quietly, but it became full of hurt and anger as it went on. Suddenly, Mugman's eyes became glowing red, like the title card, and he yelled in anger. He then goes to Teanna's room and begins to beat her up brutally. After that, it shows Teanna on the floor with a black eye with her nose bleeding. Mugman rips her head off and throws it against the wall harshly. He then screams, "I'M GONNA MAKE EVERYBODY PAY!". He goes up to Sunshine's nest and slits Sunshine's neck, killing him instantly. I paused the video and went to the bathroom to throw up. This was fucked up. Jacob wouldn't make this. This was way too out of place for a normal Mugman episode. Mugman, covered in blood, goes to his parents' room and closes the door. All I could hear were the parents' muffled screams and slicing and blood splatters. Mugman then walks out, covered in blood and looking more angered then before. He then walks to Pementa's house and bursts down the door, scaring Pementa's dad, who then says, "Oh, it's just Pementa's friend. Phew!". But then, Mugman grabs a chainsaw from out of nowhere and began to murder him. After that, he went up to Pementa's room, where she was listening to music with her headphones, but Mugman grabs them from her and snaps them in half. Mugman takes a sledgehammer and began to violently beat Pementa with it, until she died of blood loss. It then cuts to Johnny playing video games at his house, when suddenly Mugman bursts threw the door, holding Onion O' Riley's severed head. He throws the head down and grabs Johnny by the neck. Johnny begs Mugman to let him go and that he'll give him back the pistachios, but Mugman doesn't listen and grabs a chainsaw, and then began to murder him with it. Blood splattering all over the room. The episode then ends with Mugman eating the pistachios in his room, covered in blood from his victims. I was so shocked and tried reload the video, but it said that the video had been removed. I'll never watch Mugman ever again. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Murder Category:Blood and Gore Category:Mugman